


how to be a bro 101: sai edition

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Sakura/Ino + "Don't make it into a big deal."





	how to be a bro 101: sai edition

When Sakura manages to crack open her eyes, there’s a blonde passed out in the chair next to her. Her first thought is Naruto, which makes sense, because they were on a mission together, but-

Her vision slowly shifts from blurry into clarity, and it’s Ino in the chair. Naruto is still there, of course, sprawled out and snoring in a chair to her right, and Sai is sitting on the edge of her bed, sketching in one of his books. He looks up at her gaze and gives her one of his teethless smiles, and she returns it, gently easing herself up to sit properly in the bed.

She overestimates how much she’s healed, though, and hisses in pain. Sai’s eyes go a little wide and he reaches for her, book dropping on the ground and that’s when Ino snaps into awareness and all three of them just. Stare at each other for a moment in nothing but awkward.

The moment passes, and Ino and Sai both help her up properly into a sitting position. “You need to be careful, Forehead,” Ino tells her exasperatedly, even though the line of worry doesn’t leave her brow.

“How bad was it?” Sakura asks.

Ino shrugs. “Not _that_  bad,” she says, and Sai looks at her like she’s insane.

“Do you not understand mission protocol?” he asks her, utterly aghast. “Sakura was unconscious for three days. Why would you lie to her?” His eyes narrow. “Are you attempting to continue your rivalry by convincing her she is able to handle more than she actually can?”

Ino stares at him, mouth flapping, and Sakura snickers quietly. “Thank you, Sai,” she says, and he looks a little mollified. “Ino just didn’t want me to worry.”

The other girl rolls her eyes. “Don’t make it into a big deal,” she says. “There was never any worry you wouldn’t be okay.”

Sai frowns at her again. “Why are you lying to her? You informed me that-”

Ino flushes dark red, lunging at Sai to cover his mouth and he pulls back with a start, tipping over the metal bedframe and sending Ino down with her and that’s when Naruto wakes with a start, jumping to his feet and hollering.

Sakura laughs until her ribs ache even more and that’s when Tsunade comes in to yell at her for being a dumbass and all is well with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> sai is the true mvp and i wish i would write him more
> 
> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye' where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
